Papa
by Grand Duchess Anna
Summary: A Mary/Charles fluffy fic, starring (mainly) George. Written as part of the Pigs in Blankets Christmas Fic Exchange for silvestria/misscrawfords, and first published on tumblr ages ago. I've written several drabbles/ficlets on tumblr and I'm in the process of putting them up here too.


**i. spring 1922**

Charles first met George a few days after the incident with the pigs. He and Mary were out walking around the estate when they came across George and Sybbie on their afternoon walk with Nanny.

"Good afternoon, Lady Mary," the nanny said.

"Hello, Miss Bailey," Mary replied. "How are the children?"

"Very well, my lady."

George sat up in his pram at the sound of his mother's voice with a delighted squeal. Charles watched in fascination as Mary's cold façade completely melted away as she picked up her son.

"Are you having a good walk, my darling?" she asked. George babbled happily, and Mary listened intently.

"Mamie!" Sybbie tugged at Mary's skirt then. "Egg!" She held out a pale blue shell, clenched in her small fist. Mary crouched down to see, still balancing George on her hip.

"A robin's egg!" she exclaimed. "How exciting!"

"Sybbie find it," the little girl said proudly. Then she noticed the other person with them, and her brow furrowed. "Who that, Mamie?"

Mary stood. "This is my friend Mr. Blake," she said. "Mr. Blake, this is my niece, Sybil, and my son, George."

Charles knelt down to Sybbie's level. "Hello, Miss Sybil," he said with exaggerated formality. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

She giggled.

Then he stood, and repeated the process with George, who stared at him curiously.

"We should probably be getting back to the nursery, my lady," the nanny interrupted then. "The children will be needing their naps soon."

"Yes, of course." Mary kissed the children and sent them on their way with a wave. She turned back to Charles.

"Now, where were we?" she asked, her façade already up again.

**ii. summer 1922**

_Oh! _Mary was more than a little surprised when Charles took George from the nanny first. The little boy was clearly in a bad mood, wailing loudly, and at times like this even Mary herself felt a little wary of him. But Charles was unfazed and held him easily. And it was not long before George's sobs subsided.

Mary smiled. Her son was now looking up at Charles with great interest. His little fingers grasped Charles's tie. "Darling, do you remember Mummy's friend Mr. Blake?"

George glanced over at her briefly and grinned, before going back to playing with the tie in fascination.

"I think he does." Mary reached over to adjust the collar of George's sailor suit. Though she was very tempted to take him, she noticed how comfortable he looked where he was, and so she didn't.

She wondered if her son was aware of the fact that his father was absent, or felt any lack. There were some days when he simply could not be consoled, and in those moments she allowed herself to imagine Matthew there with her.

Even if George did not now realize what he lacked, she thought he surely would someday. And he did not deserve that. Mary knew that if she were ever going to marry again, which she was not at all sure about, that man would need to love George just as much.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Charles's voice broke into her reverie.

"They'll cost much more than a penny," she replied sharply.

"I would expect no less." He grinned at her, and then looked down at George. "Do you want to go to your mummy now?" He tried to hand the boy off, but George clung stubbornly to him.

"What about your Uncle Evelyn?" Mary suggested. She glanced over at her friend, who was looking on with a frown. But George would not budge, and Mary thought Evelyn looked a little relieved.

"Do you have much experience with children, Mr. Blake?" Mary asked.

"My sister Margaret has four," he replied. "They live in London too, so I see them fairly often."

"You must miss them since you've been away."

"I do," he said regretfully. "But it can't be helped."

"Is that your only sibling? I realize I don't know much about your family, but you know mine," Mary said.

"Yes, just Margaret. Perhaps you'll meet her someday. I think you'd like her."

"Perhaps," Mary agreed, a small smile playing around her mouth.

**iii. spring 1925**

"It's over, and they're both alright," Cora reported, beaming.

"They?" Charles echoed. He felt a surge of relief; his hands unclenched and his shoulders sagged.

"Yes, come upstairs and see them." He did not need telling twice. He dashed upstairs, down the corridor to their room, where he paused in the doorway, suddenly struck dumb at the wonderful sight of Mary holding their baby.

She looked up when she heard him come in, a breathtaking smile on her face. "We have a daughter," she said softly.

"A daughter," he repeated in awe. He still could not move.

"Well, come see her!" prompted Mary. His legs unfroze and he went to sit on the bed next to her. Mary leaned into him, to better show off the baby's face.

"Oh, Mary, she's beautiful," he breathed. He reached to touch the baby's soft cheek, and she squirmed a little and cooed.

"Isn't she?" Mary agreed proudly. She yawned, and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"And how are you, m'lady?" His eyes twinkled, and she smiled at his use of what had become his favorite term of endearment.

"So tired," she murmured. "But it's a bit better now that I've washed and changed."

"We should get George. Are you feeling up to it?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"I'll get him." He stood, a little reluctantly. "I'll be right back." He continued to watch them for a moment.

"We'll be here," she promised. "Won't we, baby?" The little girl waved her arm vaguely in response. Charles grinned.

And in a little while, he was back, holding George's hand. The boy, now three, had insisted on walking from the nursery himself. His face brightened at the sight of Mary.

"Mummy!" he cried. Charles helped him onto the bed and sat down again as well.

"This is your little sister, darling," Mary said. She shifted the baby so George could see, and he leaned in to inspect the baby curiously.

"Looks like Sybbie's dollies," he said. He reached out a small finger to tickle the baby's nose. The baby sneezed, and her older brother giggled.

"Dollies don't do _that_!" he exclaimed.

"No, they don't." Mary laughed.

"She's better than a dolly." The little boy kissed his sister's forehead. "Can't wait til she's bigger and we can play. Right, Daddy?" He looked up at his parents for approval.

"Yes, wait until she's bigger," Charles said, his voice catching. He felt suddenly overcome by the precious gift Mary had given him, in the form of George and baby Arabella. He slipped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

_Prompt: Something revolving round the scene with George and Mary's response to Charles taking him. Something prior to establish that relationship or follow up after he's shown himself to be good with George and what effect that has on Mary. Again, can be missing scenes or go AU if you like!_


End file.
